Love Potions
by Alliance Webb
Summary: It's a story about love and hate - mostly about hate.... PD slash


Love Potions  
  
by Alliance Webb  
  
a/n: I'm not sure if the idea is original but I had to pay homage to all the Potter/Malfoy slash ffs out there. Therefore, here's a short story that has a little to do with love and a lot to do with hate. Do enjoy!  
  
disclaimer: I don't know if I have to say it, but I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that...  
  
"Mr. Potter," came an all too familiar voice. "Fancy of you to join us. I had given up hope that you would ever arrive, how my heart flutters."  
  
"S-sorry Professor Snape, I-" Harry tried.  
  
"Honestly, your excuses get old, Potter, 50 points from Gryffindor," Professor Snape replied.  
  
"But Professor-" he protested.  
  
"Silence!" he hissed. "Now take your seat - ah - it looks like Mr. Goyle does not have a lab partner," he pointed to direct Harry.  
  
Harry tried to protest but it was no use by the time Professor Snape threatened 50 more points from Gryffindor and detention. He reluctantly stood next to his rather large partner.  
  
"Mr. Goyle," Professor Snape said suddenly. "Since Mr. Potter believes himself good enough to not show up for the beginning of class, I'll leave it to you to inform him of what we discussed," he said politely to his house member.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape," he nodded. He turned to Harry. "We're making a cloaking serum that will temporarily make the drinker invisible. We'll use red rose petals for the cloaking power, drought of octopus blood also for cloaking, a chameleon eye - cloaking as well, and a bat's claw for the timer, the time it takes to dissolve is the time it will take for the potion to wear off. We start with the octopus blood then move onto the diced eye ball, it should be green by that point. Then we add finely chopped red rose petals directly followed by the bat's claw. We stir three times clock wise then immediately put it in a flask and drink it," he finished.  
  
Harry was impressed. Goyle knew what he was doing.  
  
"Stay out of my way, you get the ingredients and prepare them and leave the rest to me. I don't want you screwing things up," he rolled his eyes.  
  
Harry had no problem with this as he would probably screw it up if he did more. He nodded and retrieved the ingredients. Carefully he diced the eyeball and sliced the rose petals.  
  
Goyle worked flawlessly adding the ingredients. He quickly collected some in a flask and handed it to Harry. "Drink it, Potter."  
  
Harry didn't want to protest and he gulped down the potion. Goyle took more up into a vile and secretly handed it to Draco. 'So that's how he always passes,' Harry thought. His eyes then wandered the length of Draco's body. 'Damn he's hott,' he thought. 'Ooooh, no, arch enemy, Harry, eww," he quickly told himself.  
  
"Whoa, Potter, stop looking at Malfoy - Potter!" Goyle was now yelling. Everyone was looking at Harry now. Harry looked around then grabbed a towel.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom, Professor," he squeaked and ran.  
  
Draco turned and watched Harry, his eyes too wandered as Harry ran.  
  
"Malfoy," Crabbe whispered.  
  
"Shit! Professor, I'll be back," he ran after Harry.  
  
Professor Snape could not protest and walked over to Goyle's cauldron. He stirred it and scooped up the bat claw. "Mr. Goyle," he said worried. He scooped up some rose petals and some of the eye ball from the bottom of the cauldron. "Orange rose petals, a newt's eye, dammit Goyle, this is a love potion!"  
  
Harry hissed at himself as he washed himself in the restroom. "Damn you, Harry, it's Draco Malfoy! How'd he do that? He's so - so -" he growled.  
  
"So what?" Draco walked in and looked at Harry. "Is that for me, Potter?" he smirked hiding his own erection.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, I'm sure it was just the cloaking serum - bad side effect or something," he barked.  
  
"Yes! That's it, God, I actually thought there was something happening," he reveled his secret.  
  
"For me?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Like you said, probably that cloaking serum, it's not like we'd ever have something. I mean - you're Harry Potter."  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
"I'd never be attracted to someone like you, P-" at that moment their lips pressed together.  
  
Harry stepped back. "Must be the cloaking serum."  
  
"Well don't fight it, Potter, kiss me," Draco met his lips.  
  
They pulled back for air after three minutes of feverish kissing.  
  
"Not - good - to fight - it," Harry tried to kiss him again.  
  
"On the contrary, gentlemen," Professor Snape pulled them apart.  
  
Harry tried to fight Professor Snape but the man was stronger than he looked. "Get your hands off me!" he yelled.  
  
"You two are coming back to the dungeons until I can fix this," he dragged them out of the bathroom.  
  
Pulling them into the dungeons he threw Harry at one corner and Draco at the other. "Don't - move!" he hissed.  
  
Draco squirmed in his seat to restrain from jumping on his sworn enemy. "Potter, you faggot, it was his fault wasn't it, Professor?" he hissed, hating Harry but wanting him so bad.  
  
"Quite right, however, you would not be in this situation had you not scavenged off of Mr. Goyle," he flipped through his book.  
  
Draco turned red and Harry was rather amused by this.  
  
"Oh, don't smile at me you dip, it turns me on," Draco scolded.  
  
Harry quickly formed his lips into a much more serious expression.  
  
"Oh god, you're so hott, Snape - help!" Draco pleaded.  
  
Professor Snape looked up from his book. "It seems that instead of making a cloaking serum, you made a love potion, a rather potent one I may add, and unless a newt's eye and octopus blood can dissolve a bat's claw, I'm not sure how to reverse it. It seems this same spell was used when Helen of Troy fell in love with Achilles - and vice versa. Try as the greatest wizards might, they couldn't reverse it," he finished.  
  
"What the hell? You mean I'm going to love this bastard my whole life?" Harry hissed.  
  
"I'm not that bad am I?" Draco was hurt.  
  
"Oh, no - no - I mean - yes - yes! No, Professor Snape! Make it stop!" Harry yelped. He only yelped for a second when he felt himself pinned against the wall with lips pressed on his neck.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Snape flew out of his seat. "Hands - off," he fought but now both boys were clawing at him. Finally Professor Snape stepped back. "Fine - have at it then!" he roared.  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other with disgust.  
  
Harry clapped his hands together happily. "A wedding, let's get married!"  
  
"But I hardly know you, Potter," Draco protested.  
  
Harry wrapped his arm around Draco. "We're soul mates - what more do you need?" he lead Draco off discussing plans.  
  
a/n: I like reviews - please review! 


End file.
